jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Saves New Year's Eve
Jackie Saves New Year's Eve is a double-length episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary Jackie and her friends embark on a magical journey to celebrate New Year's Eve at Eleanor's House. Plot Act 1 Jackie, Keziah and Fushion are fixing a Hot Wheels bike that belongs to Fushion and are aided by Melissa. Keira sees them and runs out of her backyard. Jackie then stands up and explains that she, Keziah and Fushion will compete 10 bike races across the street. Suddenly, Craig screams at Keira to get over here because she has green shorts on and it's very chilly outside. After Keira gets changed, she asks Fushion what his name is, but Fushion is not telling her his name. He has dreadlocks in his hair, wears an orange sweater and rides a Hot Wheels bike. Jackie tells Keira the boy's name is Fushion. After that, Jackie announces that the 10 bike races are about to start, but Keira's scooter is missing. Jackie warns Keziah and Fushion to behave during the 10 bike races and Melissa has helmets for them but they're too small. Jackie already has her helmet on and is about to invite more friends over. Melissa accepts the request and will watch over her. Meanwhile, Will and Eleanor are riding their bikes toward their house and Jackie invited them over to compete 10 bike races. Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will are all ready to compete 10 bike races, except Keira because she lost her scooter. Jackie starts the race by saying "On your marks, get set, GO!" and Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will ride all the way up to Mill Street. Keira is still upset and asks Michelle if she wants her scooter so she can join Jackie's bike races, but Michelle thought that Keira used her scooter for 6 years and took it to the basement to sell it. Keira really wants her scooter back and Michelle will get it for her. During the 2nd race, Jackie mentions to her friends that they will be comforting Opal the outside cat and if she, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will have cat movements, they will be able to go into their butts. At the end of the 2nd race, Michelle found Keira's Razor scooter and Keira catches it. Now that Keira has her Razor scooter back, she can now join Jackie's 3rd bike race. Jackie gives Keira permission to compete all her races to reach the 10th. Fushion rides around Jackie and begs her to say "Hello" to his new friend. Jackie realizes that Fushion's new friend is Will. After the 4th race, 5th race, 6th race, 7th race, 8th race, 9th and 10th race, Jackie reviews what her friends have compete during 10 races. Keziah is the winner, Fushion is the runner-up, Will is in 3rd place, Keira is in 4th place and Eleanor is the loser. That means Keziah is the winner and Eleanor is the loser, and to their surprise, Jackie will show them a short-cut; the exercise balancer in the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie teaches Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will how to balance up on the exercise balancer. First, they'll have to do their kinds of tricks and see whether they like it or not. Eleanor goes first and hangs upside down, Will goes second and poses like Deadpool. Jackie then jumps up and slides down the pole until everyone laughs and reprises their tricks. Suddenly, Melissa bursts in the cat room and yells at Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will to stop what they're doing. If the quintet falls or hurt themselves, they will never use the balancer again. After Melissa leaves the cat room, Jackie sees Bubblegum and Jean on their bean bags while Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will realize what they are. Jackie then kindly pulls Jean's chin to make her smile, but Eleanor is asked to pet the cats together without torturing them. After Jackie and her friends spend much time in the cat room, Jackie sees Melissa and Sam relaxing in the living room, but it turns out to be Melissa asking Jackie what she's supposed to stay. Jackie sits down and mentions that she, Keziah, Fushion, Keira, Eleanor and Will are in the cat room earlier so they have to ride their bikes to get to Eleanor's House. Melissa agrees this and warns Jackie not to go any farther from Jackie's House or else she will get in big trouble. Jackie understood and will never get in trouble if she goes to Eleanor's House. As Melissa dismisses Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Keira, Eleanor and Will, she reminds Jackie to not go any farther or get hurt. Act 2 Once Jackie and her friends get to Eleanor's House, they ride their bikes toward the house without getting splashed by a giant puddle. Rather than riding their bikes, Will and Fushion decide to play Fortnite and leaves to go inside Eleanor's House. Suddenly, Jackie's pants got splashed by a giant puddle and reminds Eleanor, Keziah and Keira that she'll be back. Keziah, Keira and Eleanor are depressed because they lost Jackie during bike practice. Eleanor explains that Jackie is lost and ran back to her house because her pants got wet. To Eleanor's surprise, Keziah notices that she has her homework Jackie gave her. So Eleanor has to get it immediately. While Eleanor is gone, Keira asks Keziah did Eleanor forget her homework and she did. Seconds later, Eleanor returns with her homework while Jackie returns with new pants. Jackie tells Keziah and Eleanor that her pants from earlier got wet from the puddle and now she has new pants on. Eleanor admires that the quartet has a easy way to get into her house, and to Eleanor's surprise, she, Jackie, Keziah and Keira will go inside her house now. Inside Eleanor's house, Kate sees Jackie, Keziah, Keira and Eleanor behind them and they introduce themselves to her. Jackie tells Kate that Eleanor is planning up a play date for them and Melissa just let her go to her house. It's a good thing Eleanor has friends over to her house; they will play Fortnite, watch YouTube and Netflix on TV or go to her room to see her Christmas presents. Jackie has a idea and suggests that she, Keziah, Keira and Eleanor will play Fortnite for the first activity. Before playing Fortnite, Eleanor needs to set up the Xbox and insert the disc. As the game starts to set up, Jackie, Keziah, Keira and Eleanor are ready to play it. While playing Fortnite, they need to pick a game option. Jackie wants to choose "SQUADS" because she, Keziah, Keira and Eleanor are four people. The quartet needs to select "PLAY", then wait for the game to load and be placed in a lobby with other players. And now the quartet is ready to play Fortnite. Jackie, Keziah, Keira and Eleanor will take turns shooting each other with the Xbox console. They will also use the main conventions: :Entry - All Fortnite players start in the same location (flying bus) out of which they must jump in order to land on the island below. :Pickaxe - Fortnite players all start with a pickaxe in their inventories. This pickaxe can be used for anything from offense to resource gathering. :Resources - Resources such as wood can be gathered by using your pickaxe on things like houses and trees. These resources can then be used to build structures such as towers and barricades. :Storm - The storm is a convention which slowly makes outer parts of the map unplayable as the game goes on. It does this by expanding inward at certain points in the match (e.g., 3 minutes in). Getting caught in the storm will cause you to die slowly. After Jackie, Keziah, Keira and Eleanor play Fortnite, Eleanor offers to watch YouTube with them. Jackie points at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZgp3WLQjoE where Collins Key made 8 Best DIY Food Hacks about watermelons. Eleanor then presses "OK" on her remote to start the video by making Jackie laugh. After Jackie, Keziah, Keira and Eleanor watch YouTube, Eleanor offers to watch Netflix with them. 5 Netflix profiles appear on TV, including "Dan", "Kate", "Michael", "Will" and "Eleanor". Jackie asks Eleanor who's Kate while Keira asks her who's Michael. Kate is Eleanor's mother and Michael is Eleanor's older brother who got separated. After Jackie, Keziah, Keira and Eleanor watch Alexa & Katie on Netflix, Eleanor offers to go to her room with them to see her Christmas presents. In Eleanor's room, Jackie asks Kate if there's a piano for her to play with. Kate tells her that piano is for Eleanor and now Jackie can play songs on her piano. Farther from the piano, Keziah is playing with Eleanor's unicorn slime and Eleanor is cleaning up her shelve. Keziah thought that Eleanor's slime feels like unicorn poop. Jackie plays Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star on Eleanor's piano to learn how to play it right for the first time. After the song, Kate, Eleanor, Keziah and Keira applaud for Jackie. Kate is very impressed by Jackie's piano playing and she became an expert pianist to play on Eleanor's piano anytime. To celebrate Jackie's success, Kate borrows some Christmas coloring pages for her and her other friends. Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Keira are about to go home. Dan explains that his brother is coming over and he, Kate and their children have a lot of things to do preparing for New Year's Eve. Keziah and Fushion go first and exits Eleanor's house by riding all the way back to State Street. And finally, Jackie and Keira go last after Keziah and Fushion and exits Eleanor's house. Before they go back to Jackie's house, Jackie puts her Christmas coloring page in her blue case for safekeeping. As soon as Jackie and Keira get home, Jackie unlocks the green door and they get inside. Melissa is impressed to see Jackie returning home in the sunset. "Where did you go?" asks Melissa. Jackie explains that she went to Eleanor's house to celebrate New Year's Eve and played Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star on Eleanor's piano. Melissa is so proud of her daughter because she played the song on Eleanor's piano like an expert pianist. Sam interrupts Melissa and asks her if there's just 3 family members in this house; Melissa tells him that the family only has one visitor. Melissa then tells Keira that her brain hurts and she has Astrocytoma. In the kitchen, Jackie and Keira see Jackie's gingerbread house and eat Organic's saltine crackers for a quick snack. Since Melissa's brain stopped working, Sam comforts her by petting her head. Jackie asks Melissa what happened to her brain and Sam tells her she doesn't feel well. 2001 was the year Melissa and Sam had their 1st car accident and Jackie wasn't even born yet. They even got Jackie a telescope as a present so she doesn't have to open the box. In Jackie's room, Jackie teaches Keira how to pick a Num Nom on the floor. A few minutes later, after Melissa's brain works again, she serves Jackie and Keira some chicken pot pies. After Jackie and Keira eat chicken pot pies, Jackie has one more thing left for Keira before she leaves. Jackie asks Sam if she wants to use his iPad since he's not using it, and takes it off the floor. In the kitchen, Jackie and Keira watch 3Below: Tales of Arcadia on Netflix. A couple of minutes later, Melissa dismisses Keira since it's 6:38pm and walks her home. Melissa says "I'll see you later." and walks away as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keziah Patterson * Fushion Patterson (first appearance) * Keira Kiger * Eleanor Lawson * Will Lawson Supporting Characters: * Sam Guida * Melissa Guida * Craig Kiger (cameo) * Michelle Kiger (cameo) * Opal (mentioned) * Bubblegum * Jean * Kate Wistar * Dan Wistar (first appearance) * Michael Lawson (first appearance, mentioned) * Fluffy Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Eleanor's House Song * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Trivia * This is the last episode to premiere in 2018. * This is the 1st episode to have a double-length episode. * This is the first double-length episode in which Opal is absent. * This is the debut of Fushion Patterson, a black boy who has dreadlocks in his hair just like Keziah. * This episode aired before New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. * This episode reveals what the inside of Eleanor's House looks like, it will be shown again in Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover. * "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" was the song Jackie played on Eleanor's piano. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Double-Length Episodes